RIOT!
11:55, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Harmony Wills is the adoptive daughter of Alfred Pennyworth and is known as RIOT! to Gotham city. She often works with Batman and Robin. History Harmony has lived a troublesome past, her mother being a junkie and her father skipping out on her and her mother before Harmony could even remember, had put a damper on her life. She had tried to steal from Alfred one night and instead of handing over his wallet, he handed her some advice: "Do you think this is the right thing?" He had asked her. She then thought about it and rejected. Alfred then placed her in a school for troubled youth, which she escaped from when one of the mentors tried to rape her. She then ran into Alfred again (now working for the new Batman and RobinGrayson and Damian Wayne) and begged him to help her out in another way, seeing as she was seventeen, he decided to take her in as his daughter, despite her age. Personality Around Alfred, Harmony is sweet and respectful. Around Dick Grayson, she is violent and angry. She lashes out on him when he gives her orders she does not want to take and often back talks him. In general, she is an all around normal teenage girl. She does sometimes acts like a child and will often sing songs about her father leaving her. When Dick asked her why she still acted immature, her response: "I can only be a kid once in my life, Grayson. And I intend on living it to the fullest." Since this quote, Dick and Harmony's relationship has somewhat altered. Her realtionship with Damian is somewhat different, thoough. She seems like a bit of an older sister to him and will often feel a need to protect him, despite him being an assasin. Telling him-when they were at the Gotham City Police Ball-that she didn't want him, "Talking to those Floozies." When older women started talking about how cute Damian was. They do have their fights, but eventually make up. Just as a sister and brother would. Towards her enemies Harmony is a completely different person. She is much more intimidating as RIOT! and will often jump out and attack her opponents head on, but gives them mercy. For she does not have the heart to kill. Though, Dick states that her hostile personality towards her enemies will soon lead to such if pushed over the edge. Though, this statement had almost been proven true when she fought against Ruby; having almost used her sherikens to slit her throat. Batman Reborn During Dick Grayson's first week of acting as Batman, Damian had slipped up and accidently told Harmony about thier secret identities. Shocked, Harmony quickly asks to help them out, to which, Grayson denies. He tells her to not think that just becasuse they're vigilanites doens't mean that she has to go into the field as well. She then tells Grayson and Damian about her telekinesis powers. To which, Grayson is impressed, but still doesn't let her join him in his fight against crime. Angry and let down, Harmony stroms off to her room and creates her own costume: a leather off the shoulders, long sleeved, black and white stripped shirt that was long enought to cover her black skirt, a black domino mask, (That somewhat resembles Damian's) and knee high boots with belt buckles on the side. She also puts a strap around her right thigh that contains sherikins in it. Not to mention, cuts her hair in a rocker type fasion and puts side bangs on and inserts colorful extentions in her hair. As Damian and Grayson set off to fight the circus gang that was attacking the police station, she showed up and used her telekinesis powers to clear the smoke and search for Damian(whom Grayson was trying to find). When Harmony found him, he explained that the circus gang were planning an attack that would wipe out this whole city. Angered by the plan, she grabs a bucket form Damian's hands and smashes it against Big Top's head. Causing him to spin around till falling on the ground. When Harmony and Damian interrogate him, Big Top doesn't explain. Damian, getting irritated, buts the bucket over Big Top's head and begins to smash a wooden broom handle agaisnt it. Scared for Big Top's life, Harmony tries to stop Damian from killing Big Top. Damian, calling her weak, elbows her in the face and contiues to beat Big Top till Grayson and Commisinor Gordon come and stop him. When arriving home, Dick lashes out at both Damian and Harmony for disobeying orders. Damian runs off and Grayson contiues to yell at Harmony, who explodes into rage and and uses her telekinesis powers to shove him back. She, then, ran out of the Bat Bunker and to her room. Hours later, when she discovers that Grayson went to find Damian without her, she becomes infuritated and demand that Alfred tell her were Damian is. Apon hearing his whereabouts, Harmony sets out to find him. Once at the location, she sees Proffesor Pyg giving Damian(what she claims to be) a "Lap Dance" since he ripped his shirt open in front of the young boy's face and contiued dancing. To which, Harmony gets disgusted and states that he's "Offically mad eit to the top of the freak list." And offers him a round of aplouse, when doing so, her hands created a sound wave, killing some of the Dollotrons. Damaian was able to free himself and a young girl by the name of Sasha, who Damian and Harmony promised to rescue her to saftey. Unfortunately, Damian and Harmony were seperated from Sasha and accidently abandon her. When Pyg attacked Damian-smacking him in the face with a lit up peice of wood-Harmony throws her sherikens. One of them peircing the side of Pyg's face. Once Grayson came, he apologized to Harmony for being so rash and claims that the only reason why he didn't want her out on the feild was becasue he thought she was in-expeirnced and would get hurt easily. She then replies, "When you've been on the streets for as long as I have, fighting becomes your whole life." The three stand there as the circus burns down. When accepted by Grayson to join them in thier war agaisnt crime, Harmony is over joyed and excited to finally be apart of the team. She states that her "code name" is RIOT! To which Grayson replies, "Oh, god." Damian claims that the name is stupid and that she could just call herself Pathetic girl, because "That's what she really was." Instead of being angry, Harmony rolls her eyes and tells him to stop thinking that he's better then eveyone else. Upon hearing about the three vigilanties that are killing ''criminals, Harmony becomes disgusted and horrifed that people would do that. With thier first encounter, Harmony meets Ruby(Aria Tilburg), Scarlet(Sasha), and Red Hood(Jason Todd), to which she immediately attacks Jason-after killing three innocent business men-by using her telekenisis to blow up the red gun in his hand. Ruby, who is madly in love with Jason, becomes outraged by his injury and immediately jumps Harmony. During the fight, Harmony realizes that Ruby was one of her old friends back at the troubled youth school and almost stated her name if not the timley intervention of Jason shooting Harmony in the shoulder and leaving. When home, Alfred immediately starts surgry on Harmony. When finished, Grayson is-again-angry with her. Telling her that she shouldn't have gone ahead and attacked Jason with out his permission and that if she keeps up with her recklessness, she's going to get killed. Once more infuriated by Grayson, Harmony claims that if she dies, then she dies doing the thing she always dreamed of doing. And wouldn't care either way. Grayson, taken back by this, apologizes once more and tells her that he's only being this way to protect her. She then states that she doesn't need protecting and that she's fine by herself. When she walks away, Damian asks Grayson if he liked her. Grayson denies it with a light blush on his cheeks. While in her room, Harmony notices that her nose suddenly started bleeding. Worried and scared of what it might be, she used her telekinesis powers to shut her door. It is when she did that, tha ther nose began to bleed harder. She deducted that her powers have a strain on her and that she had a limit to how much power she had to use. During the second encounter with Jason and his sidekicks, Ruby taunts Harmony about how she was weak and how she didn't have any other friends. When she brings up the rape attempt, Harmony pounces on Ruby and attempts to slit her throat. Unfortunatly, Scarlet knocks out Hamrony and Jason takes them back to his little hide out. Upon waking up, Harmony becomes embarrased and shy when she sees that Jason and his sidekicks stripped them to thier underwear. Dick then questions why Harmony was wearing a thong at the young age of seventeen, to which Harmony replies, "Why are you staring at my body, you perv?" Dick turns away as Damian frees himself and then Harmony and Dick. When out, Harmony sees Ruby half dead on the floor, Scarlet missing, and Jason on the verge of death. Damian fires off a rocket and insults the assasin known as Flamingo. While fighting, Flamingo uses what's left of his whip and slams it into Harmony's face. He then shoots her in the thigh and stomps on her wound. Scarlet then jumped on Flamingo, cutting his face up in the proccess. Scarlet then flees as Flamingo attempts to shoot Damian in the back. In an attempt to save Damian, Harmony gets up (despite her wound) and uses her telekinesis to aim the gun away. Sadly, she bacame so weak that she couldn't gain complete control over his limb and she fell to the floor. Flamingo then shot Damian in the back several times, paralyzing him fromthe waist down. In the end, when Jason was going to get arrested, Ruby suddenly recovers from her wounds and pulls out her own red gun, pointing it at the cops who were pulling Jason away. She screams and shouts about how they're not going "To take ''my ''Jason away from me." Harmony limps behind Ruby and snaps in her right ear, causing sound waves to disrupt ear dumb. Ruby falls to the floor and screams. As Ruby was being arrested, Jason then pulls away from the police and tells Grayson to take Ruby in, that "It's not too late for ''her." Grayson accepts and tells the cops to let her go. Harmony then used her telekinesis powers to heal the wounds on Ruby(a power she had recently found out when she took out the bullet in her tigh). Grayson then tell Harmony that when Ruby gets better that her and Harmony will become a team. Harmony hesitantly agrees and tells Grayson, "My birthday's next week." Teen Titans ﻿When asked by Grayson to join the Titans, Harmony immedately rejects the idea, claming that she won't take orders from anyone. But when Grayson convinces her that she needs more friends and that it's really important to him, she accepts and goes to Titans tower. However, while at the tower and seeing Cassandra Sandsmark's (Wonder Girl) reaction to both Harmony and Damian, Harmony does not want to stay. But when she see's how the Titans treat Damian and how he seems angry on how they treat him, she ultimately decides to stay-For him. While staying at Titans Tower, Harmony becomes angry that the Titans are talking bad about Damian behind his back and states that even though he's a trained assasin and he acts cocky, he's still a ten-year-old boy and still needs friends. On thier first mission, Harmony and Damian fight Headcase, who seems to have the same powers as Harmony. Due to her powers still being undeveloped, he was able to break Harmony's telekenetic hold on Damian. She even states that with his powers, it puts a strain on her body. After Headcase leaves, Harmony's body releases all of her powers out and causes blood to exit out through her nose and ears. When the Titans asks what's wrong with her, she states that Headcase's powers put a lock on her powers. Abilities ﻿Powers/Abilities: *Telekinesis: So far, as seen, Harmony's telepathic powers are as powerful enough as to heal the wounded and control objects molecular state: i.e. blowing up Jason Todd's gun while it was still in his hands. And being able to control people's limbs. *Aim/Hand-eye cordiantion: Her hand-eye cordination is fairly well; being able to stab Professor Pyg in the face with a least one shuriken. Weaknesses *Drawback: When using her powers too much Harmony's nose begins to bleed. Apparently, she had a limit to how much she uses her powers. Though, she keeps this s secret from Grayson and Damian; scared of what they might say. Trivia *Harmony's original name was supposed to be Melanie Carter *Harmony once told Dick Grayson that she doesn't really like useing her telekinesis. When asked why, she states: "It just doesn't feel right." *Harmony is named after TIRN33's high school. *Harmony is loosly based off of TIRN33's personality. *Harmony's Alter ego, RIOT!, was to be because #1: it was the name of TIRN33's favorite ablum: RIOT by Paramore. And #2: RIOT is TIRN33's favorite song by Three Days Grace. Category:Characters